Aluminum matrix composites (AMCs) are becoming more relevant for machinery and structural applications because of their enhanced mechanical properties and low density. AMCs can also be produced as functionally graded materials. Parts can be enhanced with reinforcement particles only where needed, providing a designer the ability to produce optimum and more complex shapes without compromising a structural integrity of the composite.